Cada passo é um pequeno milagre
by Saint Nemui
Summary: (Natal 2018) Regulus está frustrado com o treinamento de cavaleiro e foge de Sísifo. Contudo, no meio do caminho encontra uma ameaça ao Santuário.


_**Nota: **Fanfic escrita para o Natal de 2018 no meu blog._

* * *

**Cada passo é um pequeno milagre**

* * *

Regulus escondeu-se atrás dos pilares, com o cosmos neutro, enquanto esperava Sísifo passar. Fazia uma semana que este o perseguia com um livro contendo estratégias de guerra, repertório básico no treino de cavaleiros de Athena. Para Regulus, uma grande baboseira; contanto que tivesse fortes golpes, venceria seus adversários.

Sísifo passou, visivelmente irritado, perguntando para soldados se vira seu discípulo. Sem ser descoberto, Regulus escapou para a direção oposta, com a intenção de encontrar um lugar distante o suficiente para treinar seus ataques sem ser forçado a estudar. Estava farto daquilo! Ele se tornara um candidato a cavaleiro para aprender a ser forte como o seu pai e talvez, um dia, reencontrá-lo na natureza.

Ele disse que estaria em todo lugar, o que parecia uma mentira. Afinal, Regulus se esforçava para olhar e sentir tudo que havia ao seu alcance, mas nunca encontrava o seu pai ali. Talvez, se olhasse além dos lugares que já conhecia, se buscasse respostas em lugares que jamais visitara, quem sabe o seu pai não voltaria? Tudo bem que se fosse só um instante. Assim pensando, tratou de ir para a floresta proibida dentro do Santuário, onde apenas cavaleiros com permissão podiam entrar. Mas ali havia árvores e rios diferentes e talvez sua resposta estaria ali.

"Regulus?"

Não era Sísifo, mas alguém parecido. Regulus parou, ainda com pressa e preocupado em não levantar suspeitas.

"Ah, oi, Hasgard!"

"Sísifo estava te procurando por todos os lugares. Não está com ele?"

"Ah… Não! Eu estou ocupado, treinando um golpe novo!"

"É bom que treine… mas não o deixe preocupado demais. Ele terá que sair em breve para outra missão, mas precisava te ensinar algumas coisas antes. Precisa valorizar o tempo que passa com ele, aquele cara mal para no Santuário."

"Eu sei! Só vou fazer um treino rápido e aí falar com ele! Se eu pegar num livro sem me exercitar antes, acabo dormindo e de nada adianta."

"Mas os campos de treino são para o outro lado…"

"É que preciso treinar na praia, pra não machucar ninguém! Te vejo mais tarde!"

"Regulus, espere!"

Não esperaria! Não aguentava mais ler sobre estratégias bélicas e outras coisas chatas! Precisava treinar e se tornar cada vez mais forte. Além disso, tinha de descobrir o golpe que seria sua especialidade. Mesmo que conseguisse imitar qualquer técnica dos cavaleiros, Sísifo lhe dissera que era importante ter alguns ataques para treinar até a perfeição, pois eles seriam decisivos nos combates mais difíceis. Entretanto, Regulus não tinha vontade de aperfeiçoar o Quiron's Light Impulse, por mais que respeitasse o seu instrutor. Mas que outra técnica ele podia treinar? Descobrir sua técnica especial era mais importante que ler livros!

Conseguia reproduzir qualquer técnica, menos uma em específico. Vira apenas uma vez, no dia mais importante de sua vida, mas alguma coisa o bloqueava - não sabia o quê. Independente do esforço, nunca conseguia chegar perto dela. Sísifo também não a dominava, o que tornava tudo mais difícil. Sentia que, se não dominasse a técnica, nunca voltaria a se encontrar com seu pai.

Sentiu uma breve ventania, carregando folhas na direção que estava indo, a zona proibida. Sentia que poderia encontrar-se com seu pai ali, se se esforçasse bastante. Saiu correndo, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Passou rapidamente pelos soldados e conseguiu meter-se no meio do mato. Mas precisava ir mais longe, para não ser descoberto pelo cosmos na hora de treinar.

Cruzou um rio e parou no meio da água. Quem sabe se observasse bem a correnteza? Parou ali, concentrando a vista, prestando atenção em cada movimento da água. O modo como a água desviava-se das rochas, como se reencontrava no caminho, como carregava folhas e galhos pequenos em sua correnteza… Mas seu pai não estava lá. Por que estaria?

Deixou o rio e continuou seguindo o vento. Encontrou as árvores mais altas que já tinha visto no Santuário. Parou e tocou nos troncos de cada uma, observando-os bem. As rugas, as cascas descoladas, os insetos sugando a seiva.

"Pai, você está aí? Por favor, me dê algum sinal…"

Fechou os olhos. De que adiantava? Seu pai não estaria ali. Não estaria em lugar algum. Na verdade, era tudo mentira. Qual era o sentido daquilo tudo? Por que estava treinando todos os dias, estudando estratégias de guerra, observando tudo que encontrava? Os outros candidatos a cavaleiros diziam que ele era burro e talvez aquilo fosse verdade. Então, por mais que se esforçasse, nunca conseguiria chegar ao nível de seu pai e encontrá-lo.

"A guarda noturna é mais descuidada. Mas tem dois cavaleiros de prata nas fronteiras norte e sul e dois de bronze nas entradas leste e oeste", disse a voz de um homem.

Aquilo não era o seu pai. Regulus abriu os olhos e notou um grupo de homens caminhando pela floresta, que não eram cavaleiros. Escondeu-se entre os troncos e ficou ouvindo a conversa daqueles invasores.

"É impossível derrotar os cavaleiros de ouro num combate, mas, se conseguirmos chegar a ao poço sagrado sem sermos notados, poderemos envenená-los. Restará apenas Albafica de Peixes, tenho certeza de que daremos conta deles com a ajuda dos juízes."

Eram espectros de Hades?! Os mesmos que tiraram a vida de seu pai… A raiva tomou conta de Regulus, seu cosmos começou a fluir instantaneamente, chamando a atenção dos inimigos. Mas o que importa? Iria derrubá-los ali mesmo, em nome de seu pai.

"Quem está aí?"

Regulus saiu de trás dos troncos, queimando o cosmos e com o punho erguido. Já conseguia lutar em igualdade com os cavaleiros de prata, não teria problemas para matar aqueles espectros mais fracos.

"Um garoto? Mas… esse cosmos emanando dele? É muito novo para ser um cavaleiro!"

Não reconhecia os rostos dele, mas as armaduras eram bastante parecidas com aquelas que vira no dia da morte de seu pai. Aqueles monstros… Atirou um golpe de cosmos contra o homem mais adiantado, derrubando-o. Os outros surpreenderam-se com sua habilidade, mas não recuaram. Um deles queimou o cosmos e colocou-se na frente.

"Não se enganem, o poder dele é igual ao de um cavaleiro de Athena. Garoto, o que está fazendo aqui? Esta floresta devia ser proibida a crianças como você."

"Vocês também não podem andar por aqui porque são espectros! Vocês… Vocês mataram o meu pai!"

"Seu pai? Quem é ele?"

"O cavaleiro de ouro mais forte! Ilias de Leão!"

"Ilias…? Ah, eu me lembro! Já faz muito tempo... Um cavaleiro que não teve chance alguma contra o senhor Radamanthys. Então ele era o mais forte? Heh, garoto, é fácil um fraco ser o mais forte no meio de um bando de fracotes."

Jamais perdoaria um idiota ofender seu pai. Regulus sequer respondeu com palavras, pois seu punho falaria mais alto! Queimou o cosmos e atacou o espectro, que defendeu-se e ordenou aos demais:

"Cerquem ele, times um e dois!"

Um dos espectros atacou de lado, e Regulus recuou. Ia dar-lhe um golpe, quando precisou desviar-se do companheiro. Ao mesmo tempo, o líder queimava o cosmos e preparava-se para algum ataque? Qual era? Tentou aprender a técnica, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção, pois foi atacado mais dois espectros. Conseguiu dar o soco em um, mas também levou outro, do parceiro. Quase caiu, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Sísifo sempre dizia para jamais perder o equilíbrio dentro do campo de batalha.

Mas o golpe veio muito rápido, sem que pudesse se desviar. Foi atingido diretamente pela bola de cosmos e atirado longe. Bateu as costas dolorosamente contra o tronco de uma árvore, que quase caiu, e veio ao chão com um gosto de sangue na boca. A dor era bem maior do que quando treinava, mas levantou-se e avançou contra os homens. Nenhuma dor era menor do que a de seu pai ao ser morto.

Dois homens o atacaram, ele os derrubou. Desviou-se do golpe do líder, mas levou um chute de um terceiro. O punho do quarto passou muito perto de seu rosto. Os dois primeiros voltaram a atacar, ao mesmo tempo. Regulus desviou-se dos ataques, mas precisou recuar.

Aquela formação não lhe era estranha. Sísifo já havia comentado sobre ela… Algo sobre pares alternados. Mas ele não sabia como contra-atacar, ainda mais sozinho. Só lhe restava continuar lutando, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Se fosse muito rápido, conseguiria derrubá-los e obter alguns segundos livres para decidir a luta com alguma técnica.

Continuou lutando, sem parar, defendendo-se da maior parte dos golpes. O esquema começou a mudar, ou melhor, seus inimigos mudavam de posições frequentemente, confundindo-o. Começou a receber mais ataques. Além disso, estava bem mais cansado que seus oponentes. Precisava mais do que resistência para vencê-los. Levou mais um golpe forte de cosmos do líder e caiu, atordoado.

"Quebre a formação deles, Regulus."

Era a voz de Sísifo? Ele estava lá? Os espectros também pararam de lutar por um momento. Sísifo estava sobre o galho de uma árvore, assistindo o combate. Ele não ia ajudá-lo?

"É um cavaleiro de ouro!", comentou um dos homens.

"Não se incomodem comigo, espectros", respondeu Sísifo. "Não vou entrar em combate."

"Como é?"

"Esta luta é do Regulus. Ele é ninguém menos que filho de Ilias de Leão. Como podem ver, ele possui um grande poder. Se vocês o derrotarem aqui, com certeza vão livrar o exército de Hades de um grande inimigo."

"Do que está falando, Sísifo?", respondeu Regulus, confuso. "Está torcendo contra mim por acaso?"

"Esta é a sua punição por ter fugido do treino. Não estaria com dificuldades se tivesse me escutado melhor. Eu disse, não disse? Muitos cavaleiros deixaram seus conhecimentos por escrito, para que os mais novos não sofressem, mas você tem me evitado com todas as forças e agora não sabe o que fazer. Vai ter que vencer esta luta sozinho."

"Heh, vai abandonar o garoto?", comentou o líder. "Se o matarmos aqui, você também será o culpado. Vamos! Não importa se o nosso inimigo é um cavaleiro de ouro! Se fugirmos, não seremos perdoados pelo senhor Hades!"

Sísifo nunca mentia quando o assunto era o treino para cavaleiro. Regulus levantou-se com dificuldade, estava bem exausto. Não era comum seu mestre mostrar tanta frieza a ponto de largá-lo à própria sorte. Talvez tivesse fugido demais do treino, deixando-o furioso. Mas tudo bem, conseguiria vencer.

Regulus voltou a atacar, apenas para acabar mais ferido ainda. Estava muito enfraquecido, e o esquema tornava os espectros mais fortes. O líder preparava-se para atacar de novo. Não podia receber mais um golpe, ferido como estava, e seu mestre com certeza não ajudaria, pois nunca mentia. Atacou mais forte, mais rápido, quase nocauteou um dos espectros, mas o facho de cosmos atingiu-o em cheio. Desta vez, a árvore com que chocou partiu-se e desabou.

Como vencer? Eles individualmente não eram tão fortes, mas, em equipe, conseguiam machucá-lo. O que foi que Sísifo tinha dito antes? Quebrar a formação deles? Mas como? Mesmo que derrubasse um dos espectros, os outros dois que estavam na retaguarda avançando, dando tempo para o primeiro par se recompor. Ele era apenas um, não tinha como derrubar três ao mesmo tempo, não com aquelas armaduras.

Precisava mudar algo. O quê? Atacou de novo, levou mais golpes, sentiu mais gosto de sangue, caiu. O líder riu:

"Muita generosidade de um cavaleiro de ouro nos dar a oportunidade de acabar um talento pela raiz. Mas talvez ele tenha superestimado esse menino. Ele é muito burro."

Burro… Sim, ele era. Por isso, nunca conseguiria encontrar-se com seu pai, por mais que se esforçasse. Regulus tentou se levantar e caiu sentado, exausto. O que precisava mudar?

"Burrice é subestimá-lo", respondeu Sísifo, defendendo-o. "Não é o meu discípulo mais obediente, admito, mas é mais incrível do que pensa, espectro. Afinal, ele é filho de Ilias de Leão."

Talvez ele não merecesse ser chamado daquele jeito. Regulus limpou o sangue que escorrera da boca e levantou-se. O que seu pai faria naquela situação? Não sabia nada de estratégias militares, só tinha a experiência de viver sozinho por cinco anos na mata, sem ninguém para protegê-lo. Todos os dias, lutava pela sobrevivência, contra o frio, contra a chuva, contra os animais…

Foi quando lembrou-se da alcateia da região, com a qual ele aprendeu a lidar. E se usasse a mesma tática? Assumiu postura de luta e queimou o cosmos. Estava ferido, mas precisava tentar. Usou todo o seu poder, pensando em ser forte como seu pai, que lutou para protegê-lo no dia em que morreu, lembrando-se do sangue escorrendo dos ferimentos dele, diante daquele espectro… Radamanthys…

Avançou, tomou dois ataques, mas não parou, pois seu foco não devia ser dois guerreiros mais fracos. Desviou-se de um soco, saltou sobre a perna que tentou chutá-lo e atirou o seu golpe, direto no líder. Este foi lançado para trás pelo poder de seu cosmos e estava desequilibrado. Era o momento perfeito para usar um golpe especial.

Poderia ter usado o Quiron's Light Impulse, que era o que ele vinha treinando mais, por ser discípulo de Sísifo. Podia ter usado o Great Horn do Hasgard. Conseguia até mesmo recriar o Aurora Execution do Dégel. Mas o corpo moveu-se antes que ele pensasse nos movimentos de qualquer técnica, como se estivesse sendo guiado. Não sabia se eram as lembranças ou alguma força além delas. De seu punho, feixes de cosmos foram lançados, tão rápido quanto conseguiu, atingindo seu oponente e atirando-o longe. Seus subordinados atacaram-no de uma vez, e, mais uma vez, soltou os raios, matando-os.

As armaduras dos espectros, junto com seus corpos, transformaram-se em poeira alguns segundos depois. Sísifo desceu da árvore e aproximou-se. Contudo, o vento passou, carregando folhas, e Regulus pensou que seu pai pudesse estar ali, olhando por ele. Levantou-se e saiu correndo atrás, ignorando Sísifo.

"Regulus, espere!"

Não podia esperar! Seu pai podia estar lá. Correu a toda a velocidade, tentando alcançar. Subiu um morro, sem se importar com os espinhos das plantas que machucavam-lhe a pele. Nada daquela dor era comparada com o fato de que, por mais que lutasse, nunca o encontrava.

Precisou brecar ao sair da mata fechada. Havia, na sua frente, um precipício. A rajada de vento seguiu seu caminho, inalcançável. E ele, querendo chorar por não saber voar, por estar cansado daquilo tudo, sentou-se no chão, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Não podia ser um bom discípulo, não conseguia encontrar um caminho para atingir seu objetivo e nem sabia se devia continuar insistindo.

Sísifo alcançou-o. Provavelmente estava decepcionado. Não o culparia se desistisse de ser seu mestre no Santuário, depois de ter negligenciado o treino e invadido uma área proibida, correndo atrás de um sonho impossível.

"Talvez tenha sido sorte você encontrar esses espectros. Isso pode tornar mais leve a sua punição por invadir a floresta proibida. E quem sabe assim você leve seus estudos mais a sério. Espero que tenha aproveitado a luta para entender suas necessidades."

"É, eu sei. Desculpe, Sísifo."

Não estava com vontade de discutir, nem de desobedecer mais. Não tinha mais vontade de treinar também. Afinal, de que adiantava? Nunca encontraria o seu pai. Seu desânimo não passou despercebido, pois Sísifo se sentou ao seu lado e pousou a mão em sua cabeça, gentil.

"Diga, qual é o problema, Regulus? Fugir do treino é uma coisa, mas ficar assim não é normal."

Devia dizer? Provavelmente Sísifo ficaria decepcionado com sua resposta.

"É tudo uma mentira… sobre eu um dia reencontrar o meu pai."

"Como assim? Me explique direito."

"É impossível pra mim, que sou tão burro. Por mais que me esforça, por mais que eu olhe com toda a atenção e com todos os meus sentidos... É impossível alcançá-lo. Não sei por que continuo o treinamento, é inútil. Ser um cavaleiro não vai me tornar capaz de encontrar o meu pai, sei disso porque os outros não conversam com ele. Você me disse que eu poderei encontrar o meu pai em todos os lugares, se eu me esforçasse e me tornasse mais forte. Mas é mentira, não é? Eu não posso continuar com isso, Sísifo."

Acabou chorando, pois era a primeira vez que expunha aqueles pensamentos, sufocados desde que começara o treino para ser cavaleiro. E agora, como uma bomba, explodiam com aquela decisão. Desistiria do treino, pois nunca o encontraria. Não havia como um garoto burro encontrá-lo, certo? Sísifo suspirou e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de responder:

"Outros pais são mais fáceis de entender do que o seu, mas é por isso que nos orgulhamos dele. Ele era o mais forte e mais sábio, com uma conexão tão profunda com a natureza que ele era a própria natureza. Por isso, quando ele me treinou, também foi muito difícil, porque éramos muito diferentes, apesar de irmãos… E fingíamos que podíamos ser iguais. Só que eu sou muito diferente… e talvez finja que você pode ser igual a mim, quando não pode. Acho que ensinar em nossa família é uma coisa destinada a ser sempre muito complicada. Ser treinado por mim deve ser um inferno, não? Afinal, fiz o meu discípulo fugir de mim como quem foge do diabo!"

"Não é você, Sísifo. Sou eu o problema… É impossível pra mim."

"Impossível? Ora, eu nunca menti para você e não vai ser agora que irei fazê-lo. Quando entender o que ele quis dizer, vai reencontrá-lo, eu prometo. Eu sei o quanto é importante… Por isso mesmo, peço que tenha fé em mim e fé em você mesmo. Você tem um talento tão grande que me surpreende todos os dias quando treinamos. Um garoto que consegue aprender praticamente qualquer golpe está bem longe de ser burro. Não deixe que os rótulos dos outros atrapalhem o que você é de verdade, Regulus. Não desista ainda. Eu estava observando a luta e tive uma ideia para te ensinar as estratégias de guerra sem ser te amarrando a um livro. Mas, se desistir, não poderei testá-la. Seria uma pena."

"Eu confio em você. E eu sou forte. Mas… mesmo assim… Ele continuará distante de mim."

"Distâncias são vencidas um passo de cada vez. E olha só, você conseguiu derrotar espectros desse nível. Está indo muito bem. Vamos, vamos treinar mais. Estamos com um prazo apertado, temos que nos apressar. Vamos nos desculpar para o Grande Mestre e depois ir para o campo de treino lutar."

Aquilo era uma espécie de compensação por sua tristeza? Horas antes, Sísifo perseguia-o com um livro para forçá-lo a estudar, e agora sugeria fazer um treinamento de luta, que era o seu preferido?

"Por que treinar luta? É pena de mim?"

"Um dos motivos é que vou repensar a maneira como eu te ensino teoria, então preciso de tempo. Mas o motivo principal é outro. Precisamos com urgência treinar o seu golpe especial. Lembra o que eu lhe expliquei? Que cavaleiros precisam se especializar em alguns golpes e treiná-los à exaustão, pois eles devem ser perfeitos cada vez que são lançados? Ter técnicas perfeitas é importante em lutas difíceis, quando o menor erro pode custar a vida."

"Ah… Sobre isso… tem um problema."

"E o que é?"

"Sei que vai ficar decepcionado… mas não quero aperfeiçoar o Quiron's Light Impulse. É a sua técnica, e eu sou o seu discípulo, mas… Me desculpe, Sísifo."

"Mas quem está falando da minha técnica? Não é a minha técnica que vamos treinar, é a sua!"

"A minha?"

"Ou melhor, a do seu pai."

"Como é?"

"Agora, durante a luta, você reproduziu uma técnica do seu pai chamada Lightning Plasma, que eu não cheguei a aprender. Não sei como você conseguiu na hora, mas era ela, com toda a certeza."

Então aquela era a técnica do seu pai? Regulus tentou lembrar-se de quando aquele golpe foi dado na sua frente, durante a luta… Mas só lembrava de um flash de luz, e não de feixes... Talvez seus olhos fossem melhores do que imaginava.

"Na hora… eu lembrava do dia em que ele… ele se foi. Então imitei."

"Imitar? Heh, mesmo você, que consegue copiar qualquer técnica, não conseguiria reproduzir um golpe tão veloz quanto o dele a partir de uma memória de quando você nem tinha cosmos desenvolvido, Regulus."

"Não?"

"Não. Talvez o seu pai tenha te protegido agora há pouco, huh? Não sei. De qualquer forma, temos que treinar essa técnica urgente, antes que você a esqueça. Ou vai desistir do treino agora?"

Apenas a ideia de que aquele golpe fora uma intervenção de seu pai fez Regulus mudar completamente de ideia. Então era possível ele se comunicar com o seu pai, ou não teria recebido aquela ajuda durante a luta. Talvez, continuando a lutar sempre, conseguiria encontrá-lo em algum momento, no vento, no rio ou nas plantas. Quem sabe?

Saltou e lançou um ataque surpresa, que Sísifo quase sempre defendia. Este bloqueou o seu soco com o braço, sorrindo.

"Boa resposta. É bom te ver feliz de novo."

"Desta vez eu te derroto, Sísifo!"

"É? Veremos. O dia em que conseguir me derrotar será o segundo melhor da minha vida."

"E qual seria o primeiro melhor?"

"Foi quando eu descobri o seu paradeiro, anos depois de seu pai falecer, Regulus. Agora vamos, ou vou deixá-lo para trás!"

Sísifo saiu correndo, e Regulus não iria menos rápido. Quando aperfeiçoasse a técnica de seu pai, se sentiria no caminho certo para alcançá-lo. Decidiu nunca mais duvidar de sua decisão e de seu mestre. Avançaria, cada vez mais forte, cada vez melhor, prestando atenção em todos os lugares, à procura de seu pai. Um dia o encontraria e teria com ele uma boa conversa.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
